


The Sunglass Hut Drabbles

by zarrati



Series: The Sunglass Hut [2]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: College AU, Drabbles, F/M, the sunglass hut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrati/pseuds/zarrati
Summary: Drabbles set in "The Sunglass Hut" Universe





	1. Home Again

There are only so many tears a person can cry, and Leslie’s pretty sure that she’s come close to her personal maximum.

It’s stupid to sit by the phone all day. It’s not like Ben and Henry are going to magically make the ten hour drive in thirty minutes, but she stays within arm’s reach of it anyway. You know, just in case.

Leslie doesn’t start to worry until hour eleven, and just before she talks herself into calling the Minnesota State Troopers to send out a search party, her phone rings.

“Hello? Ben?” she answers before the first ring even finishes.

“Hey! Wow, that was quick. Have you been--”

“Sitting by the phone all day waiting for you to call? Yeah.”

God, it feels so good to hear his voice even though it’s only been eleven hours.

He laughs softly and sighs. “I miss you. Is that stupid? It’s only been like ten hours--”

“Eleven hours, eighteen minutes and forty-five seconds. And no, it’s not stupid. I miss you, too. I thought the drive was only ten hours? I got worried.”

“Sorry, traffic picked up and we stopped for food a few times. But we’re home now.”

“That’s good.”

It’s terrible. Not the getting back home safe part. That’s great. But the having to go back home in the first place is what’s terrible.

“Yeah. I just--”

“Is that Leslie?!” a voice says in the background.

“Yeah, Steph. Leslie and I were just--”

“Can I talk to her? Please? Just for a second.”

“I don’t--”

But it’s too late, and Leslie smiles when she hears the grappling over the phone.

“Leslie? Hi, it’s Steph. Ben’s sister.”

“Hi, Stephanie. It’s great to finally talk to you. I’ve heard a lot of good things about you.”

“Me, too. You’re the reason Ben stopped acting so much like a butt. I can’t wait to meet you. He reallllllly likes you.”

Leslie giggles. “Well, I realllllly like him, too. So it’s even.”

“Okay, Steph, that’s enough,” Leslie hears Ben’s voice say.

“Fine.” The youngest Wyatt sighs into the receiver, and Leslie can just picture her rolling her eyes just like Ben always does. “Ben’s being a butt again. Maybe I’ll see you around Christmas, okay?!”

“I can’t wait. It was great finally talking to you.”

“Me, too!”

“Sorry about that,” Ben says. “She’s just so excited to have us all home again.”

“Well, I don’t blame her. And she seems adorable.”

“Eh, it’s all a trick. She lulls you into a false sense of security and then paints your toes in the middle of the night.”

“Well, to me that sounds amazing. One less thing I have to do myself.”

He laughs, but it’s short-lived. “I miss you.”

“Me, too.” 

“Benji,” another voice calls, and she can only assume it’s Mrs. Wyatt. “Benji, it’s almost dinner time. Take your bags upstairs, please.”

“Okay. Sorry, I have to go unpack and stuff. I just needed to hear your voice again even for a little bit.”

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you called.”

“And I’ll call again tonight, okay? Once everything calms down here.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

Neither of them are ready to say goodbye, and the silence that follows proves that.

“Benji! I know you miss Leslie, but it’s time for dinner,” his mother calls out again, and Ben sighs.

“I should go. I love you.”

“I love you, too. I’ll talk to you tonight.”

When Leslie hangs up, she wonders how on earth she’s going to survive until Christmas.


	2. Surprises

Leslie doesn’t go home for fall break. She figures that with most of the campus gone, she’ll be able to get more work done here than she ever will at home, anyway. Her roommate's gone, so she has the dorm room to herself to spread out her binders for optimal efficiency. 

She’s working on an essay when there’s a knock on her door. She figures it’s one of the RA’s checking up on the few that stayed behind, but when she opens the door, she screams like she’s seen a ghost.

It has to be a ghost. That’s the only possible explanation for what’s happening right now. Ben Wyatt’s ghost is here to haunt her in the afterlife. How else can she explain that he’s 600 miles away from where he’s supposed to be.

“Not the reaction I was going for,” he says, and she notices that he’s holding a bag in his right hand. Ghosts don’t travel with overnight bags.

“Oh, my God, you’re here?”

“In the flesh.”

She screams again-- an excited scream this time-- and throws herself into his arms.

“I can’t believe you’re here.”

“Believe it, babe.”

She refuses to let him go, which leads to an awkward, backwards walk into her room, but who cares? Ben is here. In her room.

“What? How is this even possible?”

“Well,” he says, peppering soft kisses along her cheek and neck, “Our fall breaks are at the same time, and when you told me that you weren’t going home, I had to come. I missed you so much, I just packed my stuff and drove. Seriously, I gave this almost no thought, which I now realize could have totally backfired.”

“God, that’s so impulsive and hot. How am I not making out with you right now?”

“I’ve been asking myself the same thing.”

They fall back onto her bed, Ben’s bag tossed haphazardly in a corner. 

How has Leslie survived these last few weeks without this? Without tasting Ben’s lips. Without the strong, solid weight of him that makes her feel so safe and loved.

“This was a good idea, right?” he asks between kisses. “I didn’t just screw something up or get you in trouble, did I?”

“No. My roommate’s gone, and I think I can keep you smuggled. If not, I know you can crash with one of the guys down the hall. I don’t care how, but we’ll make this work. How long are you here?”

“I can stay all week. But that’s up to you. I can go back whenever--”

She shuts him up with another kiss, her hands tugging on his belt. “I’m not letting you go until I absolutely have to. I missed you too much.”

“Me, too. But I’m here now, and we’re going to make the best of this.”

Right now, Leslie doesn’t care if they ever leave this room again. As long as Ben is here with her, she has everything that she needs. 


End file.
